betenoirefandomcom-20200215-history
Daimon Hellstrom
Daimon is the son of a high-level demon who posed as Satan in order to make babies in the mortal realm. He decides to use his demon ancestry to fight the forces of evil and give a big middle finger to his daddy. He's a walking oxymoron who summons the flames of Hell in order to kick major demon ass. He even ruled a realm of Hell once and yet he's still considered one of the good guys. In short; Daimon Hellstrom is fucking awesome. Biography The Hell-Lords have long desired to sire a child with a human woman for use as a gateway to gain further power. A demon calling himself "Satan" took human form and established the trappings of a mortal life for himself near Fire Lake, Massachusetts. Keeping his true identity a secret, he married a young woman, Victoria Wingate. Daimon was born to the "Hellstroms" a year later with a strange pentagram-shaped birthmark on his chest. His sister, Satana, was born when Daimon was three. When Hellstrom was a young adolescent, Victoria interrupted a ritual sacrifice "Satan" had staged in their basement involving the participation of Satana. Traumatized to the point of hysteria, Victoria was institutionalized. She eventually regained enough of her sanity to write a full diary describing her life with the demon before she died. Hellstrom and his sister meanwhile were placed in separate orphanages, and "Satan" disappeared to his netherworld domain, where he eventually brought Satana. Daimon learns the truth Hellstrom ultimately entered a monastery, hoping to become a priest. Shortly before being ordained, however, Hellstrom received legal notification of his inheritance of his father's house, where he found his mother's diary and learned the truth about his birth. At that point, "Satan", aware of his son's new knowledge, directed him telepathically through the house's secret basement interdimensional passageway to the demon's netherworld domain, or "Hell". Hellstrom's father beseeched his son to disregard his mother's diary's warnings and serve him in Hell. However, when "Satan" transported Hellstrom back to Earth, Hellstrom decided to dedicate himself to fighting his father's evil. He immediately returned to Hell in an attempt to battle "Satan". Although he failed to defeat "Satan" outright, Hellstrom managed to pit many of "Satan's" slaves against their master as well as to steal the satanic trident of "Satan" and a demon-drawn chariot before returning to Earth. Hellstrom also discovered the powers of the Darksoul that he had inherited from his father. He declared himself the Son of Satan, and for the next several years battled many manifestations of demonic evil on Earth as well as other realms. As a hero Son of Satan (aka Hellstorm) During this period, the Son of Satan maintained his civilian identity of occult expert Daimon Hellstrom and was a visiting specialist professor at a St. Louis college. Hellstrom battled many adversaries of his father, and he even battled his sister, Satana, who had become a succubus. On several occasions, Hellstrom aided the hero team Defenders in their battles with demonic possessions and threats, eventually becoming a member. During his Defenders membership, Daimon Hellstrom met and fell in love with his teammate Hellcat. It was during this period, too, that he finally confronted his father and defeated him. Shortly afterward, the Son of Satan declared himself triumphant over his father and his father's influence. Then, the Miracle Man, a superhumanly powered criminal who had masqueraded as a monk, stole the Darksoul from Hellstrom in battle. The Miracle Man himself was subsequently defeated and the Darksoul was sent into a snake. Daimon Hellstrom was finally liberated from his partial possession by demonic evil, and, with much of his powers gone, he retired his costumed identity of the Son of Satan. Daimon Hellstrom thereupon married Hellcat and the couple left the Defenders, moving to San Francisco. He and his wife soon earned a reputation as supernatural investigators based there. Hellstrom continued to publish regularly in scholarly occult journals and became considered a leading demonologist. Daimon Hellstrom created a costumed identity of Hellstorm when battling supernatural menaces in public in order to preserve Daimon Hellstrom's professional reputation. In this capacity, they helped several superheroes in mystical problems, notably the Avengers West Coast branch. Over time, however, Hellstrom grew increasingly weak, due to the separation from his Darksoul, until he lay near death. In desperation, Hellcat used an ancient, dark spell book in order to summon Hellstrom's father. She asked him to restore Hellstrom's Darksoul, provoking the demon by saying "Satan" needed Hellstrom as someone to test himself against. "Satan" agreed, restoring Hellstrom's Darksoul although Hellcat was driven insane at the sight of it. Hellstrom said he was grateful for his wife's actions, but if the situations were reversed, he would have left her to die. Hellcat, due to her insanity, eventually died by calling upon the entity Deathurge. Hellstrom once more began battling his father and demonic agents. Hellstrom gathered around him several agents of his own, including the villainous Nekra, Gabriel the Devil-Hunter, and the Gargoyle. During this time, Hellstrom's friend Jaine Cutter had remained by his side, hoping that her presence would "bring out the best" in him, and the two formed a type of romantic relationship. He also made a deal with the witch Lavoisn, impregnating her to learn about his father, including his true name. In Charge Using this information, Daimon was able to slay his father. Hellstrom was given the 'Black Halo' and lordship of Hell. He claimed doing so would maintain the balance between Heaven and Hell, so neither could take control of the workings of the Universe and humanity could control their own destiny. He learned that LaVosin gave birth to a son, whom he realized is the resurrected Marduk Kurios. Turning over a new leaf? Selene wished to create a demonic version of the world-conquering Hellfire Club. She began associating withBlackheart. Blackheart and the Queen clashed with the Fantastic Four, Margali Szardos, Hellstorm, and a mysterious new figure called the Mechamage. The Hellfire Club was defeated in that encounter, and Blackheart was mystically bound into the Club's basement. Hellstrom then joined the Hellfire Club as its new White King as the means to balance the forces of good and evil in the Club's Inner Circle. Hellstrom, Szardos, Moy and the Mechamage agreed to remain together to defend the Earth against other demonic threats, calling themselves theShadow Hunters. However, Hellstorm later claimed that the formation of the Shadow Hunters was a ruse to placate the Fantastic Four as they parted company. Hellcat's return Hellcat's soul had ended up in the realm of the demon Mephisto, fighting an eternal battle in the so-called Arena of Tainted Souls, alongside fallen hero Mockingbird. The two discovered sketchy details about a plot that Hellstrom was developing. Mockingbird was able to send a warning to her husband, the hero Hawkeye, during a brief resurrection, and Hawkeye and his team the Thunderbolts confronted Hellstrom and then used their sorcerous connections to go to Hell in order to rescue Mockingbird. They were tricked, however, by Hellstrom, and the Thunderbolts rescued Hellcat instead, restoring her body to Earth as Hellstrom had planned. Dormammu's Plan The extradimensional sorcerer Dormammu later tried a direct invasion to invade and take over the regions of Hell, beginning with the realm of Mephisto. Mephisto joined with fellow rulers of Hell, Satannish and obstenibly Hellstrom, to oppose Dormammu, but was ultimately betrayed by Satannish, who revealed his true origins as a "stalking horse" for Dormammu. Dormammu and Satannish nearly succeeded in annexing Mephisto's realm, but the hero Hellcat, who had stumbled onto the plot, managed to bring together Hellstrom and the death-gods Pluto and Hela and ultimately defeat Dormammu. As it is now known, the several incarnations of Hell are shaped by the subconscious thoughts (and fears) of those who would dwell within them. This loophole allowed Hela, Pluto, Hellstorm and Mephisto to temporarily change the nature of Satannish and Mephisto's dimensions, ruled at the time by Satannish and Dormammu respectively, to frozen wastelands. This neutralized the power of Dormammu's Faltinian Flames rendering him too weak to fight. He fled to the Dark Dimension with Nicholas Scratch in tow. Satannish, alone and demoralized at the rout of his master, was easily destroyed with a blast of mystical energy (in the back) from Mephisto as he reclaimed his world. During these events Dormammu had revealed, his supposed ace in the hole -- that Satannish was in fact a demon of his own creation and was the demon who had fathered Hellstorm. This was later exposed as a falsehood which Daimon had played along with in order to drive his former wife away for her own protection. Hellstorm used this claim to assume control over Satannish's realm, and inherit Dormammu's right to rule as designated by the powerful "Flames of Faltine." However, without either Satannish or Dormammu backing Daimon, Mephisto was able to gain control of the vast majority of "Hell." When the demon Olivier attacked the other realms, Daimon and Doctor Strange observed Frank Castle (who had been temporarily empowered by angels as repentance for his family's death) defeat the demon. Present Daimon was recruited by Kyle Richmond for the Defenders as part of the Fifty States Initiative. Working outside of the Initiative, this team is later forcibly disbanded by H.A.M.M.E.R. Daimon was then brought to A.R.M.O.R. to join the Midnight Sons in facing an inter dimensional zombie threat. The Midnight Sons head to Taino to contain the virus but end up in a battle with Hood's forces. During the course of the outbreak on the island, the demonic Dormammu possesses fellow member Jennifer Kale, though Daimon excorcises him from her. The mission ends up a success, though the zombie Deadpool's head escapes. He is sought out by Doctor Strange as a potential claimant of the title of Sorcerer Supreme. However he is attacked by the Hood first, who is attacking potential magic users who could also claim the title and, helped by him and Brother Voodoo (now going by Doctor Voodoo, as the new Sorcerer Supreme), they manage to banish Dormammu. leaving the Hood powerless for awhile. Some time around the Dark Reign, Hellstrom, joining once more with former girlfriend Jaine Cutter, rescues the Ghost Rider from Zadkiel's forces, and eventually the Riders united are able to reclaim Heaven, overthrow the renegade Zadkiel, and triumph over the forces Satan unleashed against them. In the aftermath of Siege, Dr. Strange, Brother Voodoo, and Daimon Hellstrom fight a demonic invasion of New York apparently originating from the Eye of Agamotto. Iron Fist was teleported into another dimension when he came in contact with the Eye, simultaneously creating a rift on Earth that Doctor Strange claimed would mean the end of everything. As the Avengers battle the demons back on Earth, Iron Fist finds himself in a white void where he encounters the Ancient One, who claims that he is responsible for the current invasion due to his anger at Strange's recent 'failures'. When Iron Fist returns to Earth- now dressed in a new costume-, he claims that the Ancient One has told him that Strange stole the Eye from the Ancient One rather than being given it by his master, challenging Strange to admit the truth (Daimon is in the background, telling everyone he told them so). Personality One quick look at Daimon and most women (and men) can agree on two things. One, he's fucking sexy. Two, he looks like a complete dick. This is partially true. Attraction may vary from person to person and he's not a complete dick ALL the time. He's like half a dick and the other half is a woobie hidden under layers of toughened and weathered skin. The thing is, that Daimon did not have an easy life. His mom dead, his father a demon, his sister a succubus, and it's obvious stuff like that can really affect a man and his outlook on the world. It's easy to mistake Daimon for an evil son of a bitch, BECAUSE of his past and physical appearance. He also doesn't help with his usual attitude which is by default pissy or broody depending on the day. But that is just the outer surface. There is a lot more to Daimon than the smoldering self-professed Son of Satan. He was actually a good kid. He grew up in foster care and was studying to become a priest which hints that he had a relatively positive or at least very pious outlook on life. He was peaceful. He IS intelligent. He is very well-versed in history and literature, but then his world got turned upside down by the reveal of his demon heritage. Then Daimon became Hellstorm and literally blazed a trail of fire all the way to daddy's doorsteps. Instead of joining his father in his terror (much like his sister for most of her life), he decided to fight against him. He was a priest after all. He knows of the horrors of Hell, demons, and how to fucking kick their asses. So, he used his 'powers' of demon heritage for the good of mankind and especially to overthrow or at least really tick off his dad. To say he has daddy issues is an understatement. His father is one of his major weaknesses and though he cannot really kill him, they go through a power struggle day in and day out. It's Daimon's curse to forever deal with the looming shadow of his dad no matter what he does to him. So, this makes Daimon a really mad guy. Bad stuff has happened to him and his dad is a demon who calls himself Satan. Therefore, Daimon has limited patience for bullshit. He wants everything quick and to the point. He does not waste time, because time is absolutely precious especially when you are well-versed in the realms of Hell where a short time on our plane can feel like eternity down below. He is violent especially towards demonic entities (reminders of who he is and cannot change). This unfortunately can translate to his every day social life. He can flip out on close friends that anger him and has verbally abused Patsy (mostly post-break up, the guy is hurting). He also abuses his knowledge of how to manipulate demons to manipulate people to do things his way (again, Patsy), because if you ruled a realm of Hell, you'd want everything to go your way from now on too. But despite all this, Daimon IS a good guy. He is well-respected among the magical folk of the Marvel universe though they all mutually agree that he is an asshole. Daimon fights for the forces of good and for his own soul. He deeply feels immense guilt for driving Patsy, the love of his life, to madness resulting in her suicide. He hates his demon half, but must embrace it in order to fight another day. He's simultaneously self-loathing and full of himself. He's a mess of contradictions and layers of complications. "I too have poisoned what was once beautiful," quotes Daimon even though the situation was out of his control, he cannot let it go. On his demon heritage Daimon is really a character that has to struggle between his demon and human halves. This is touched upon particularly in the 80s/90s where his demonic side really fucks him over a few times. The series Hellstorm: Prince of Lies really touches on the subject of Daimon's duality and how he reconciles the two parts of himself. In one particular instance, a nameless demon escapes Hell and takes on Daimon's name and finds a wife. Daimon lets him live (as his father points out, he is weak), but when the demon leads sacrifices in an underground Satanic cult for his father, Daimon sends him back to Hell. The demon's wife calls Daimon out on his hypocricy. Daimon sent the demon away, because he's a demon (or so says his reasoning) whereas his wife retorts, "AND WHAT ARE YOU?" Thus, there is the thin line Daimon walks on. As a half-demon, what gives him the right to condemn and send other demons to Hell? He's self-loathing. There's no doubt that he blames a lot of what happened to his mother and Patsy on himself, because his father cursed him by just being his father. He doesn't deny his demon heritage anymore, because it's wholly a part of him and he cannot change that. He tried going down the holy path, but as he told Strange--his father made sure of ruining that for him. So, he doesn't deny what he is, but he doesn't necessarily like it. Ironically, it is his Darksoul that helps him live. As Dr. Strange put it, he needs that cosmic balance brewing within him. The Darksoul needs to be confined by his pesky mortal flesh and with that, Daimon can contain it and continue fighting. With the Darksoul gone, so is his power and so is his life line. Prior to discovering what he was, he was just a regular man who had to face hard trauma. He saw his mother crazy and writhing on the floor and he was passed through various foster families. To make up for everything he had seen, he tried leading a pious lifestyle and tried to be ordained as a priest before his birthmark ignited everything in its path. From then on, he questions God. He loses his undeniable faith in God and constantly brings up the question of why God would allow Hell to exist, why God would condemn people, why do people choose evil when they have a choice between good and bad--Daimon is confused by humans yet walks among them as part of them. He condemns Heaven as he condemns Hell. He condemns himself. He condemns others. And yet he fights for them. He's a walking contradiction and he knows it. He also partially relishes in being of Hell royalty (again with the contradictions), because then he can go over the edge that other magicians and exorcists won't. He will cast demons out, kill, curse, and live a relatively guilt-free life (or at least he tries to). He's tried to combine both human and demon sides and in the process made up his own ethics code and sense of morality and yet is still respected by many other super heroes. Sexuality Daimon has only had one serious relationship--Patsy Walker (Hellcat) . As far as he is concerned, she is his true love and he refuses to let go of her even after death did them part. He constantly tries to find ways of making amends and getting back together, but to no avail. In the mean time, he's no saint. He will be sleeping around, most likely dating around, because face it--he's not married anymore and he's half-demon. The girl who tied him down doesn't want anything to do with him, so why not throw himself around until she's willing to take him back? He had one other relationship with Jaine Cutter , but their relationship was built on Daimon mourning over Patsy and Jaine's own reckless, wild lust. They had a rocky foundation and did not last very long. Besides, sex is good. He cannot deny that sex with Patsy was amazing and despite being the Son of Satan, sex with Patsy was probably very gentle and loving with some rough sessions in between. He lets go with other people though. He completely shreds them. I mean, it's hard to control himself when he's all sharp teeth, nails, everything. It's also worth nothing that he's most likely a sadist/dominant and into BDSM. The guy runs around in leather pants and chains as a super hero costume... He also ruled Hell for a while. He knows the difference between torture and fun. I imagine he likes to be able to be in control and remind himself of that difference between his demon half and his human half in S&M sessions. It's like taking a smoke break to calm his nerves. When he's lost in his own thoughts and wondering about his allegiances, he has this sinful kinky hobby that can snap him out of it and remind him what's what. Appearance Daimon is 6'1'' and 180 lbs. He has the moderate build of a man in his late twenties who exercises regularly. He likes wearing loose shirts showing off his chest~ and really right, constrict pants--mostly in leather. His hair is flaming red and usually spiked up to look like flames. His eyes are yellow and slitted like a cats. When he's annoyed, smoke blows out his pointed ears (it's precious). His nails are kept long and filed into claws. Sometimes he paints them black when he's in the mood. His teeth are likewise sharp. He has a pentagram shaped birthmark on his chest. It contains his Darksoul (his Hell soul, whatever that means).'' Billy Idol is his doppelganger. Powers As a ruler of a dimension of Hell, Hellstrom commands virtually unlimited power in his own dimension, the full details and extent of which may yet to be revealed. Potentially, he can perform virtually any magical feat. As Hellstorm, Daimon Hellstrom could sense the presence of the supernatural and could cast spells to transport himself and others into mystical dimensions and back to Earth. Other powers he exhibited at this time may not have stemmed from himself (as he had lost his "Darksoul," see below) but from his magical trident. Hellstorm could project "soulfire" (also called "hellfire" or "soulfire") from his trident, causing excruciating pain within living beings through direct contact of a person's life force. The soulfire did not physically burn in the sense that true fire does, and Hellstrom could project soulfire as a concussive blast of force. As the Son of Satan, Hellstrom possessed supernatural powers derived from his "Darksoul," a demonic counterpart to his human soul, which physically manifested itself in the pentagram-shaped birthmark on his chest. The Darksoul granted him superhuman strength and the ability to project soulfire. He was able to magically change into his demonic costume at will be extending the middle three fingers of each hand in the shape of a trident, concentrating, and letting his soulfire engulf his body. Once, Hellstrom used his powers to travel through time to ancient Atlantis. As Hellstorm and the Son of Satan, Hellstrom wielded a trident made of netharanium, a "psychosensitive" metal found only in "Satan's" extradimensional realm. The trident was a medium through which magical energies, such as Hellstrom's soulfire, could be amplified and projected. By projecting the soulfire through the trident, Hellstrom could gain enough thrust to levitate and to fly for short periods. As far as is known, Daimon Hellstrom now possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Possessing a Darksoul (the demonic version of an ordinary soul) grants Hellstrom greater strength than he would otherwise possess, enabling him to lift (press) about 750 pounds. |- style="height: 31px; " | style="height: 30px; padding-left: 3px; "|Strength | style="height: 30px; position: absolute; z-index: 3; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: black; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: black; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(128, 128, 128); "| |- style="height: 31px; " | style="height: 30px; padding-left: 3px; "|Speed | style="height: 30px; position: absolute; z-index: 3; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: black; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: black; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(128, 128, 128); "| |- style="height: 31px; " | style="height: 30px; padding-left: 3px; "|Durability | style="height: 30px; position: absolute; z-index: 3; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: black; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: black; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(128, 128, 128); "| |- style="height: 31px; " | style="height: 30px; padding-left: 3px; padding-right: 10px; "|Energy Projection | style="height: 30px; position: absolute; z-index: 3; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: black; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: black; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(128, 128, 128); "| |- style="height: 30px; " | style="height: 30px; padding-left: 3px; "|Fighting Skills | style="height: 30px; position: absolute; z-index: 3; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: black; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: black; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: black; "| |- style="height: 0px; " | | style="width: 301px; height: 0px; position: relative; text-align: left; "| |} OOC Name: Beck Age: 19 LJ: bwhahahabeck CONTACT: FAILURE ALERT, badgerred@gmail.com HOW'S MY DRIVING? Resources http://marvel.wikia.com/Daimon_Hellstrom_(Earth-616) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daimon_Hellstrom http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Fist_(comics)#Heroic_Age